At Anne's
by Jessi FangxMax1994
Summary: Anne was never a traitor and the flock got into loving their new home. Fang starts to date Lissa, and Max, Nudge and Angel have a band. Everything was going smoothly until this talent show... will be FAX not till later though maybe ;
1. Intro

Chapter 1:

Hi, I am Max. I am assuming since you didn't skip this paragraph you haven't read the books I've published. Let me catch you up. My friends and I grew up in a place called the School. We grew up in dog crates, with some weird scientists that wore white coats (later we gave them the name whitecoats. We were only four!). Oh and we are 2% Avian and 98% human. Meaning we have wings.

We are still at Anne's house because the kids outvoted me. Fang was no help in that situation. He was too busy going out with the _Redheaded Wonder_ for that. They have been going out for a month now. I broke up with Sam, he was nice but he was no Fang. Did I forget to mention that I fell for my best friend, Mr. Tall Dark and Silent? I did? Well then, let me explain.

*Flashback*

After Sam and I went on our first date, at the ice cream shop, his sister dropped me off. Sam walked me to the door laughing about a joke I told. When we got to the door, we both said we had a good time. Then we kissed. No big deal, right? Wrong. All I could think about was how it would be better if it was Fang. How Fang's lips would be warm and soft under mine.

*Flashback*

That is when I realized that is when it all fell apart.


	2. There is no us!

**Ok so I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer: Chelae () - I want to thank you for encouraging me to write=]. I also wanted to say that I already have some chapters written up. Just tell me if you want me to update=]. Sorry my chapters are so short! Oh of and part this chapter actually happened in the books. Please do not sue JP I disclaim they are all yours.**

**Disclaimer for Chapters 1 &2: I own nothing but my books and my iPod.**

There Is No Us:

When I came in from the date Fang was in my room. His face was his unemotional mask, but I could see something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was though. Then he spoke.

"Anne put the kids to bed. They wanted to stay up and wait for you, but she said they needed their sleep."

His tone was a tad harsh and he being Fang meant that he was very mad. It hurt for him to be mad.

"Good they shouldn't be up now."

I am glad my voice stayed steady, and didn't break. I couldn't show weakness I am Maximum Ride and I am not weak.

"So how was it?"

Maybe he wasn't as angry as I thought he was.

"Fine," I said.

"Really? Because I saw him- what's the phrase? - stuck to you like glue."

He said throwing my earlier words back in my face.

*Flashback*

After Sam let me use the computer for my "personal project," I went to find Fang to show him what I found. I saw him in a classroom, I was about to go in when I saw _her_. She was coming up to Fang, his back against the wall. Then she _kissed _him! I was expecting him to push her off, tell her that he didn't want her. Not even, close. He kissed her back! I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in the farthest stall from the door. I felt like I was going to throw up. I had no clue why.

Later that day.

"There is no us!" I whispered/yelled at him. "Not when you throw yourself at everything in a skirt!"

I really didn't want to wake the kids.

"What?" He asked. "I saw you! I saw you Fang! Y…you were stuck to her like glue!"

*Flashback*

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," I say.

I just can't help it, it hurt and I don't know why. He blushed. Wait! He blushed! Mr. Unemotional blushed? I knew there was never a chance he would like me. I knew this would never end well.

Sorry again for the shortness. Hopefully I will be able to post soon.

Review? Please?


	3. Fang

**I** **want to thank Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan for giving me pointers and if you haven't read her story Highschool Ride I highly recommend it=].She had just posted a new chapter and inspired me to post another one. Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan's story is awesome and if she is reading this right now, I advise her to update soon! Ok on with the story. Oh and in this story they are not registered in school as siblings. This is in Fangs POV before the kiss and date.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing JP had all the great ideas.**

Fang POV

Lissa came up to me after class. She was being all flirtatious (did I really just use the word flirtatious?)and I was baking up. Eventually I hit a wall, and there was nowhere for me to go. That is when it happened. She stood on her toes and kissed me. My body automatically kissed back, even though I wished it was Max. I saw a flicker of brown from the w window, but I wrote it off. I kissed her back because I pretended it was Max kissing me with a passion. It was what I was waiting for, ever since I fell for her. I fell for my best friend. I fell for Max. As soon as I realized it was Lissa, not Max, that I was kissing I pushed her off. I went to find Max to tell her that I loved her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. After school we couldn't find her so we walked home by ourselves (well duh she wasn't there). When we got home, I tried looking for her and could not find her here either. I was starting to get worried.

"She went out flying, she needed time to herself." Anne said.

Now usually I would go after her, but something (probably Angel) was keeping me here.

She came back in time for dinner and when we all sat down, she looked nervous.

"Anne, can I go out later?"

This was wrong Max never asked permission. For anything.

"Aw! Max has a date!" Nudge screeched.

Max blushed. She did not deny it and she blushed!

"She does!" Angel must have gone through her mind.

The next few minutes consisted of everyone but me talking about what she should wear (she was objecting to skirts and heels), who she is going with, and where they are going. I was just sitting there, taking it all in. That wiener Sam was the one who asked her out, and she was going. She was going to dress up (not formally) for _him_. She was going out with _him._ Not me. That is when my heart broke, it would never show on my face though.

Max POV

They made me. They dragged me into my room while Nudge got some clothes, and Ella got her makeup kit. It was pure torture. I had to sit there while Ella did my makeup and Nudge tore my closet apart for the "perfect outfit". They did my hair makeup and forced me into a skirt. _A skirt._

_Ding Dong._

This is it. Sam is here.

(A/N I thought about ending it here)

Fang POV

_Ding Dong. _

That's him. That wiener. He asked her out.

I go to open the door, and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Everyone but Max crowded around to see him. I guess she was still upstairs. That was the case until Sam's jaw dropped. I hesitate about a second before turning around, not really wanting to see how she "dressed up" for _him. _She was hot (understatement of the year). Her long brown hair was naturally straight, and down past her waist with natural goldish-blonde highlights. Her hair curled at the bottom so it framed her body. She was wearing a semi-revealing cami- that also covered her wings- that was black with neon paint splatters. Her skirt was also black with neon paint splatters, and came down just below mid-thigh. Her new converse, which were also black with neon paint splatters were on her feet (duh). She also had make-up on, which of course she didn't need, but it pissed me off that she put it on for _him. _This all happened in a few seconds, but I could see her getting nervous that it was too much. However, being Max she came out with a witty comment.

"You can pick your jaws up off the floor now."

I automatically make sure my jaw is not on the floor because it felt like it should be.

"Are you ready?"_ He_ asks.

After a confused look at me, she says, "Sure lets go."

I really wish I could know what she is thinking right now. Damn, now I sound like Edward Cullen from those Twilight books Nudge talks about. One thing you never ever want to do is watch the girl/guy you love going on a date with someone that is not you. I felt broken. My heart fell apart when she smiled at him, laughed at something he said, and –most of all- when she left with him. That should be me. I wanted to beat him up. I wanted to hurt him for even asking my Max out. But she wasn't my Max, she was his and there was nothing I could do. I was empty. There had to be a way to make her mine. Unless she didn't love me. Maybe she liked and could love him and not me.

'She does love you.' Angel thought to me.

'Why would she?' I thought back.

**Ok thanks for reading. This is the longest chapter yet and I really hope you like it. Oh and I am a teenage girl so if I didn't get Fangs POV well forgive me.**

**Review? **


	4. Denial

**Okay sorry it has been a while. Taking Drivers Ed and let me tell you driving is NOT as scary as it looks. Granted it is hard at times but not impossible. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that and ****Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan**** if you are reading this please update ASAP I know life can get in the way but your story is so good! For any of you that haven't heard of her story I will put up the title and summary.**

**(Next few paragraphs belong to ****Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan****)**

**Highschool Ride**** by ****Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan**

**All human. Max and her mum and sister have moved to Arizona much to Max's dismay. She doesn't believe that Arizona will have anything to offer her, until she meets Nick Ride, Fang, and his friends and family who call themselves a 'Flock'**

**Maximum Ride - Rated: T - English - Romance - Chapters: 67 - Words: 238,100 - Reviews: 2646 - Updated: 6-11-10 - Published: 1-17-09 - Max & Fang**

**(Ok that was it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. It can't be simpler. **

**BTW: I don't really do the whole 'Last time on…..' kind of thing so yeah. Oh and when it's like 'blah blah blah' they are thinking to Angel or Angel is talking to them.**

Fang POV

'She thinks you're hot, strong, silent but not always and always there for her no matter what.' Angel thought to me.

'Those are qualities of a best friend not a boyfriend.'

'Not when she thinks you're hot and unconsciously knows that she would do anything to get you to kiss her again.'

'You're just saying that.'

'Why would I do that?'

'Because Max is like a mother to you, and you want us to be together because you think of me as your father figure.'

'You're in denial.'

Am I in denial? I don't think I am. If she loved me then she wouldn't have went out with _him_. I decided to wait out the rest of their date in her room, after I had Anne out the kids to bed of course. They wanted to stay up but after a final 'No' from the second in command, they all went to bed. Everything in her room reminded me of all the times we have spent together. She had one of her feathers and one of my feathers framed together. She also had a photo of the whole flock happy and carefree, from when we lived in the E shaped house.

I remember that, we were all in the living room and out of nowhere, Max says "Say cheese!" We all looked over to her and she jumped on the couch between me and Iggy grabbing on to me for support. The camera actually caught smiling, which is rare. The perfect memory. I heard a car pull up in the driveway and I looked through the window. They (Max and _him_) got out of the car holding hands. That in no way prepared me for what happened next. They kissed. They just stood there on the porch, kissing. He didn't feel her wings, which is a good thing but they looked damn close. Instead of resting his hands on her waist, he was feeling up her back trying to pull her closer. I hate him. He has her and I don't.

I grew up in the cage next to hers, and was there when we escaped. I can fly with her. I am her best friend. I am there for her. Yet he has her. I would do anything for her while all he will do is feel up her back. I need to get her but I don't know how though. They have been kissing for a minute and a half now and every second my heart breaks a little more. She finally broke apart when whoever was driving them honked. They said their goodbyes as she headed in the house. She came straight up to her room not expecting me to be there. She looked startled but there was also determination in her eyes. I blocked my emotions so she couldn't see the pain she caused me. Then I spoke.

**Sorry for the shortness. Will be a time jump. Concert should be up soon. Thanks for reading! **

**Review? **


	5. The Concert

**This is the chapter with the concert in it so I am going to just get right to the story and ramble at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Max or the Flock or any characters of JP's. I also do not own Virginia. Sad= [.**

1 month later

Fang POV

I am dating Lissa now. I heard gossip about how Max broke up with that wiener she was dating but that still does not prove she has any feelings for me. I was, no am still hurt by what she did even though I have not told her my feelings yet. As I mentioned before, I am now dating Lissa. I am doing this for two reasons. One so she will get off my back and stop cornering me in classrooms to kiss me. Second, I know she can never break my heart like max did. I know this because I know I don't care for her like I cared- still care- for Max. It's not supposed to be this way.

Max POV  
That stupid Red-Headed Wonder. I hate her! She is dating Fang! Anyway, I have a plan, me Nudge and Angel started playing music together, so during the talent show the school is having I will show him I love him. And I know just how to do that. I hand Nudge and angel the song list.  
"ZOMG!" Nudge screeches, "This will totally work!"  
The talent show is tonight and I hope he will be there. This is how I will show my love.

2 Hours Later  
Apparently Anne is making everyone come to the show so Fang will be there. He is bringing her but this time I don't care because this is better for my songs. As I was setting up, I started to get nervous. What if he didn't like me? Is this a huge mistake?  
"You can do this Max," Angel says. "You're great and you and Fang belong together."  
"Thanks Angel." She always knew how to cheer me up, that might have something to do with her mindreading though. We go on in 5 minutes so I go over to the snack bar to get lemonade. I started warming up my voice when I feel some one behind me. I turn to find Fang. We haven't really spoken much since he got together with her, but we have had a few words pass between us when she is not around.  
"You ready?" He asks. All of the sudden she comes up and starts hanging all over him.  
"You bet I am." I murmur and walk off.  
I change into my black skinny jeans, my red cami with a see through black shirt on top, my black converse, red and black brackets, and red skull earrings. Then I go up on stage.  
"Hey. We are Peace Love and Wings and we will be playing tonight. Now before we get started I would like to say a few words. First, I want to say the first song isn't really our style but we still love it. And second, I want to dedicate this concert to my best friend and second in command. Thank you."

Fang looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Fang talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Fang walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Fang looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Everyone cheered while I looked everywhere but at Fang. Everyone here knows him as Nick so no one expected him to do anything but the flock.  
"Thank you. Now the next song is more our style it is called Girlfriend. Ready girls?"  
Nudge and Angel shout yeah from farther back on the stage.  
"Okay then," I yell. "2, 3, 4"

(A/N Imagine Nudge and angel doing background with the extra "heys" and stuff) 

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?! 

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I still can't look at Fang. I am afraid he will reject me even after this whole concert. I hear everyone cheering as my stomach flips over with nerves and fear of what he thinks of this. What if he finds this embarrassing? What if he never liked me? But me being who I am, I kept going.  
"Did you all like that? Cool. Do you want more?"  
Cheers erupted from them, and it felt good. I'm glad that they like us. I'm glad I'm only embarrassing myself in front of my family not the whole crowed.  
"Well here we go!"

Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And shell never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
What your, looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughin on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you drivin to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Cant you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

As I finished I felt a little more nervous than before. If he was being slow tonight, that definitely put my heart out there. Now it's time for the last song. The one that puts my perspective into the whole I'm pouring my heart out to you but your dating Lissa thing.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
[ Misery Business lyrics found on .com ]  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...

Whoa, Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ...

Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

As I hit the last chord the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles. Wow, I guess they do really like my music.  
"Thank you for coming out tonight! I hope you enjoy the rest of the show!"  
More cheers. As I pack up and walk off the stage, I finally see Fang.

**Sorry it took so long I had it written for a while now but I was too lazy to type it up. In addition, I have a new story I am working on that should be up soon. So yeah, please review **

**Disclaimer (Part 2): And I don't own any of the songs they are owned by Taylor Swift, Avril Lavine, and Paramore. **


	6. The Aftermath

Sorry it is so short. I will get the next one up as soon as I can type it. I would include it with this one, but I like where this one lets off. So enjoy the chapter. 3

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own the Maximum Ride series.

Max POV

And I completely lost my nerve. As soon as I see him over talking to Lissa like nothing happened, I feel sick. Of course we all wanted normal lives for each other so why shouldn't he have a normal girlfriend? As soon as I was done packing up my instruments, I took off. I thought he liked me, I thought he cared enough to at least say something before he pretended it never happened. Obviously not.

This was a mistake. He doesn't like me, he likes Lissa. Duh. If he liked me he would of asked me out, not how could I be so stupid? Why would he even like me anyways (which apparently he didn't)? I'm a freak and he wants a normal life, I get it now. I need to go home. I should leave a note that I will be gone for a few days. I can't deal with this.

I made myself vulnerable for him and he ignored me. Anne wanted the chance to play the part of mom anyway so why not let her? I don't have time to pack so I will just have to use those packs I stored in that cave a few miles away. I have to get out of here. I can't take him ignoring this. He doesn't care. I run to the edge of the cave and fall until I get about 500 feet from the ground and then I let out my wings and soar in the air until I hit hyperspeed. I don't know how long I've been in hyperspeed but I am in L.A. now so it must have been 4 hours or so. At least I won't stand out.

Fang POV

"Thank you for coming out tonight! I hope you enjoy the rest of the show!" Max smiles at the audience, their opinions matter so much to her whether she shows it or not.

I am still shocked; she practically told the whole world that she liked me. Even though the people who do know me, know me as Nick. Including Lissa. And that's why I have to act normal, like nothing has changed, for a few days because Lissa reads my blog and Max said Fang in her song. If I break up with Lissa right away she might suspect something. She might not be the brightest crayon in the box but she isn't the dullest either. I have to this for the flock. We might not be saving the world right now, but getting discovered and ambushed would be no walk in the park for any of us. I have to do this _for _Max. I have to act like nothing has changed. Hopefully Max will let me explain on the way home.

R&R?

Love you guys 3


	7. Dangers and Delusional Freaks

It has been a while ;). Sorry for the wait, ~insert plethora of excuses here~. Okay now that that is over with on to the story.

Disclaimer: It is all up to you, do I look like a man who just came out with a book about vengeful lions? (By the way, for the officials the answer is no.)

Max POV

I wonder what he is doing now. Does he even care that I'm gone? Did he even notice? I mean he did seem pretty engrossed in kissing the Red Headed Wonder after I spilled out my heart. You know what? L.A. is so pretty and different this time of year, I think I might stay a few days. It's not like anyone would care. I mean Fang has Lissa, the kids have Anne, and the only way they would need me is if they needed an extra punch in a fight. And that won't happen anyway because I can distract them here, I can find one of their corporations and storm it or something. It will get the stupid voice off my back and keep the kids safe. Speaking of, I haven't heard the voice in a while, I wonder if it got bored and found another head to mess with.

_Nope Max still here, _the voice says like I should know better than to think it would just disappear.

_Damn. Well heres hoping! _I thought back cheerfully, just to piss it off. I was in a bad enough mood already, and my thoughts bringing back the voice didn't help. At all.

Anyway back to the kids, I mean they will be fine without me as long as I keep them out of danger. It's not like they are going to miss me while I am out saying their arses, especially Fang. They have lives, a _mom_, and friends now. Even when I was there, I never had that. Who am I to compete with that? And to compete with that just because I don't want to lose them, which will happen either way now? Completely selfish. At least this is the less painful way for all of us. They don't have to feel guilty about leaving me out of stuff, and I don't have to watch them choose everyone but me.

Fang POV

Maybe she is at home. Maybe everything is fine, and she didn't see the kiss. Or maybe I'm a delusional freak. The last one sounds most likely. Who am I kidding? She is probably half way around the world by now. This isn't good I have to find her. I love her.

As the crowd thins I try to round up the kids. Lissa is already gone, I just wasn't into hanging with her today after the talent show (A/N details in above A/N). I think she realized something was up because when she kissed me, I didn't feel into it anymore. I will blame it on my Fangtasitic emoness, as Max calls it, tomorrow. If I even see her tomorrow, even if it throws suspicion on us all to leave after that we might have to if we can't find Max tonight. I should check for her in a ten mile radius in case she stayed close to watch over the kids. As soon as I am done gathering the kids, we got o the closest clump of trees which is like right behind the gym since the show was in the school.

Trying for two chapters in one night, lets see how it goes.

R&R?


	8. The Library of Possible Doom

**Second Chapter in one night. I think that is a record for me. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I could own it I would, But I can't so I shan't.**

Max POV

Right now I am flying over some mountains, mostly the same things you always see form the sky in this part of the country. Looking at them from this angle really tries to give me perspective on my problems, or maybe that's the voice, but I still think I would enjoy it more if the Flock, and Fa- no, not Fang. He is an inconsiderate little Avian-type human, not even saying one word to me before-

No Max. Stop. He is not worth it.

Well if he isn't worth it then why do I feel so crappy? I mean he has been there for me my whole life and I just poured my heart out in front of everyone, at the stupid talent show. Does that sound like something I would normally do? No. You know why I did? Well first I like him, duh. Second, because hormones mess with your head. True we had kissed in secluded places initiated by him, but I did this in front of everybody. In front of our family.

And what does he do? He embarrasses me my kissing her, he disrespected me in front of the flock by showing how little he cares about what I did. He didn't even have the balls to say "Sorry. I like her, not you. You lost your chance when you ran. Maybe if you were more girly, cared about the way you look. Lissa knows how to appreciate me. Sorry." Nope not one word, not to the only person he opens up to. Well not anymore. I am so gone.

Wow look how high that mounta- Oh look! A cave! Hopefully uninhabited by animals, so I can stay until I have a game plan. I land on the rocky surface to see there were no previous inhabitants of my- now useful- cave. I drop my stuff off and decide to go out to the ledge. I'm not going to jump off with my wings tucked in or anything, just came here to think. But I do realize I need to take of to find the nearest library. I might be furious at Fang and his Fangtasic Emoness(what is with you hormones?!), but that doesn't mean I should make the rest of the Flock worry. The Gasman has always been my little trooper, and Angel my little baby, but they are only six and eight. It would not be leader like to disappear without a verbal goodbye.

I think I am in Monroe County or something. I wasn't really paying attention to the sign, but I found my library. Why do libraries always have to be so big? I get that there are a lot of books in the world, but do you really need two stories? I go straight for the computers, to see if I could find Anne's number and an address where I could find Itex. However, apparently you need a library card to check one out, and you need an ID to get a card. Well crap. Looks like we are going to see how rusty my pick-pocketing skills are. I mean I am not stealing money or anything, just a library card which if I understood corectly you can get for free with an ID. I pick-pocketed this girl that was like Red- Headed Wonder 2.0, a little older, a little more filled out but she makes me even less guilty because she looks like Lissa.

She turns around just as I got her card into my pocket, and practically squeals out a "Hey!". Maybe my pick-pocketing skills are rusty, but I decide to play innocent anyway.

"Hi, what's up?"

She puts on the brightest smile ever and says, "You are the first one our age that I have seen in here today. Well except for the hot guys soccer team that came through after practice. But still! What is your name?"

"Max," I say quickly. I knew my pick-pocketing skills were top-notch.

"Oh hey! I remember you, you go to that school in Virginia right? I saw you there last time I went to visit my cousin."

"I used to but we just moved here," I lied.

"oh cool! What school are you going to?"

"My mom hasn't picked yet, so I am not sure."

"Well you should go to Ridgeview High, here in Bakersfield. That's where I go."

"I will ask my mom. And see what I can do," I was smiling politely hoping she would just disappear.

"Awesome! Well I got to go before the parental units start freaking about lunch plans. I mean I was only a half hour late last time! And it was only one party! Apparently that makes me a bad kid ir something. Gosh. Anyway, bye!"

"Bye." I say as she finally walks away.

That was weird and kind of creepy, like stalkerish creepy. I mean who remembers someone from a different state that they saw two months ago? Anyway, on to more pressing issues. I "checked out" a computer, but I had to wait 30 minutes for some gamer kid to finish play COD or some crap like that. So I walked around observing people until the time was up. When I finally got on, I looked up Anne's number and the closest Itex building and then shut it down. I kept the Library Card though just in case I needed it later.

I need to find a phone so I can call The Flock to tell them (minus Fang) that I am alright, but that I won't be coming home. I sneak into someone's office and start dialing their phone, after locking the door to make sure I am not caught.

While the phone is ringing, I pray to whoever is up there that Fang does not answer the phone. And apparently, Bird-kids prayers get answered because a minute later I hear a small, "Hello?"

"Ange?"

"Max? Max. Max!"

"Ange, shhh! It's me I am okay, I promise."

"Max I was so worried! I mean after the talent show we couldn't find you. I am so sorry Max!"

Ange, shhh. It's fine. I'm fine."

"Max, when are you coming home?"

"Not for a while baby, I have some stuff I have to take care of here."

"But Max!"

"I will be home soon I promise, just not right now okay?"

"Okay Max."

Just then I hear Fang walk in the room, "Max is on the phone? Let me talk to her."

"Ange, please don't. It's to soon, and I can't. It is too hard."

"Okay Max." I can hear the hardening in her voice as she turns to fang and says, "She doesn't want to talk to you. You are such a butthead!"

That butthead comment reminds me that even though we have all been through so much together, she is still only six and a half (a fact she will never let you forget) years old.

"Angel. Give me the phone." His voice turns pleading, "Angel please. I promise it will all be okay just hand it over."

"I don't want to get you in trouble Ange, just hand it over."

"But-"

"Ange, it's fine. Just do it."

I really wish I didn't have to speak to him, I am already hurt enough. But I don't actually have to speak to him. I am across the country on a phone, so as soon as I hear his velvety voice on the other end I mutter ass and hang up.

**I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took forever ;)**

**R&R?**


End file.
